


Lights out

by lostanny



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drama, F/M, Feelings, Gen, Identity Issues, M/M, Multi, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Self-Worth Issues, Spoilers, Temporary Character Death, hopeful end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostanny/pseuds/lostanny
Summary: With the lights out, and the roads closed.He wouldn't expect. What couldn't they hear?They would turn on the lights.
Relationships: Naminé & Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Naminé/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Sora/Yozora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 10





	1. With the lights out, and the roads closed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minor yozora/sora. namine mention.
> 
> [pov first person!]

"Thank Naminé" I could simple and clean do that. But it wouldn't be the same. So I didn't do it. It was better to keep that for another opportunity. A new day arose, and it was still night above my head. And, in my eyes, there was him.

A person that I couldn't forget, even if I tried before. But now it's only hurting that are trying to make me remember. That person was Yozora. And I had to live with that information. Something was misplaced somewhere, but I didn't know what. It was tiring when I would...?

There wasn't nearly enough time before to discuss the things that I would care, and time in that place even surpassed that, I couldn't begin to understand the speed. At least it seemed unlikely that the opportunity would appear before me soon. 

To thank her, to tell him. What was it that I wanted to say to them...? And who was her, again? And him?

We were in a place that was so dear to him, I didn't forget that, and then we weren't there. The stars were shining, always shining. I didn't have a lead to where it was my home anymore. I lost the connection. Maybe it was here all this time, and I was trying to fool myself.

I didn't know before, but I paid the price in full for something that I couldn't guess. Knowing that didn't change a thing in that fate of mine that I had to survive. 

He was after me, for my head, and my heart. And maybe I would let him in. I wouldn't be able to thank her anymore. And lately, I felt like that more and more it was strange if there was something to thank. Probably it could be all a dream, the same, old dream again. The darkness of the midnight would be surrounding me, and that mysterious voice would be saying that I couldn't give up.

'Who are you?' I tried to ask again, knowing well that I wouldn't have an answer.

Somehow all of that felt wrong for me. Nothing was making sense. My senses were in a mess. It was like it all were trying to turn me something I wasn't. It disrupted everything inside little by little. A lost sanctuary was staring at me. 


	2. He wouldn't expect it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minor riku/sora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remind really makes you think.

Riku wouldn't expect what was waiting for him when he finally found Sora again. It seemed ages ago when they talked, but surely he knew something was wrong at the moment he put his eyes on the other boy.

He wasn't responding to his voice. Like it was a foreign name that he was hearing and not his actual name. And then, when his eyes actually focused on Riku, that trust and warm in the blue eyes of his when they talked were change for doubt and something that Riku couldn't really tell.

But Sora was trembling and having Kingdom Key appointed in his direction. Riku couldn't get nearby. It wasn't something to make a joke about it.

Eyes like the sea, staring at him. Not the surface, directed to the sky. Or the sky itself. But this same sky drowned in the night. Without the stars in it.

"Who are you? Get away from me!" Sora said, and that didn't make any sense. 

But he wouldn't listen to Riku in that state. He would need to fight through.


	3. It could not be heard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minor naminé/sora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it wasn't my intention for these drabbles to be so related to each other but now they are???

_He wouldn't pay attention to the sound of the waves. Only if he was alone, but it was something rare._

The sound of the waves becoming louder could only mean the hurt of someone. Naminé would control her voice. It wasn't so different because it also hurt her. But it could be handled. 

She thought about things when she didn't have to do it, thinking that maybe the follow-up would happen with her: she sacrificed all those dreams and expectations for them. So she should have to receive something in exchange for all that.

It wasn't a "good person" way of thinking, but she couldn't avoid it. It was because of that her wishes didn't come true. And if it happened, eventually, it only would be because someone would make it a reality for her.

It wasn't because of her strength. 

However, he taught her the real meaning of it so she could seek it for herself. At least, she wanted to believe that was the real meaning. She wanted to believe in that person's words than anything. That smile in his face was so bright that she could confuse it with the sun. And maybe she wanted it for herself. She wanted him in her arms, where she wouldn't feel lonely anymore. 

Above all else, at that moment, she couldn't touch his light. It wasn't there. Where was it, and where would that come from actually? It was always an intriguing topic for her to think about it.

"My friends are my power" He would say that to anyone that would ask. But, that time, the friends were gone, the lights were out. 

She couldn't see him well in the darkness of the end of the day. And thinking that would make her cry if she could. 

Naminé was still a prisoner all this time. She tried to make her heart be at peace, so she drew, talked, and smiled a little for his friends. In a way that she could also think that she belonged to that place too. She was trying to go out of her shell little by little, even if it could be too much.

The sound of waves was trying to make through, trying to make a place for her in that world. She didn't have a form yet. She would shape herself for what could be better for the situation. 

She tried to reach them, with what she had talent. 

And what she hadn't. 

And she would also try to reach him.

Naminé wanted him back. Would she still be willing to sacrifice more to make it happen? Could she live with it? It was a good question, but for a background character like her, maybe it was still too much.

"Wake up, Naminé" That voice was unmistakable.

"Sora, please" If she could make it fall, her tears would be visible. But it was only hurting.

Everything was hurting.

Something was terrifying about all of that. 

Why would he have that kind of eyes on her?

Why...?

Maybe it was a punishment for trying to be good at all when what she had to do was to be the terrible witch that would be burned by the heroes in the end. An inexcusable mistake to try to change that. She could only smile bitterly, trying to reach his face in the darkness that enveloped them. But specifically, Sora was the origin of it.

In a Rage Form that he couldn't break away from it, Sora didn't return her stare. She only had time to say with some sorrow: "sorry for not have noticed it soon." Something broke, and anyone there could hear the sound.

Sora had a blank stare at the neck that his hands were squeezing until now. Maybe, somewhere in his mind, it could be heard a sound of waves. But he wouldn't pay attention to this, even if he was alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> naminé is one of my favorite characters in this game, but i really like angst too, sorry my girl 🙏🙏🙏 maybe i will make one more chapter to finish it.


	4. Turn on the lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minor naminé & riku.

I open my eyes feeling dizziness.

My body was heavy. It was the end of my part in that living nightmare. I went as far as I could go.

But Sora remained untouchable. It was Riku the first that appeared in my vision, and he seemed to be relieved to see that I was fine, that itself gave me the strength that I needed to get up where I was. He said that my replica took more time than they hoped to be fully repaired by the damages that it got, and even with the repairs finished, I wasn't waking up.

Physically, I was fine, but my heart was locked. Probably the shock had put me to sleep to recover from that last interaction.

But I was fine again. And I wouldn't give up, even if Riku was trying to discourage me from doing what I needed.

"Are you sure that you aren't forcing yourself?" Riku said to me, possibly with the best of the intentions. "I will find Sora even if you aren't there to guide me."

He could mean well. But I couldn't help to feel awful about it.

I shake my head in negative, trying to have my smile in place. It was true that I feared what could happen at that time in the dark. But it couldn't be over yet. I still had so much to say to Sora.

"All right. If it becomes too much, don't hesitate to go back." Riku said defeated, by my stubbornness.

I could go with him, but couldn't do anything dangerous like the other time, and I would have to be near him all the time. I could do that.

We would have to go to sleep again. And I would trace the connection. First, with Riku and, after that, we would find Sora.

"Believe in your friends." He would say to me if I asked about what would be the origin of his light.

And even if I wanted to believe that, I suspected that it had to be something more, together with the power of the friendship, to allow Sora to achieve the height that he would fly.

If he wasn't aware of it yet I would tell him my hypothesis for the time that it would take for him to believe. I would know not long after that Riku had said to him the same, but Sora wouldn't listen. We would have to be insistent, as he had been, it seemed.

"Believe in yourself, as you believed in us!" And we would fight to break the nightmare in pieces.

So we could see the sky shining on a new day.

And finally, we would turn on the lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
